L'amour est un soleil
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Une petite songfic qui illustre une petite incursion dans la vie d'Eowyn après son mariage la chanson est d'Hélène Ségara, pour ceux qui poseraient la question


_Comme quoi les chansons que j'apprends à la chorale m'inspirent, puisque je vous livre cette petite chose écrite un peu rapidement qui j'espère vous plaira…_

_**L'amour est un soleil…**_

****

_J'ai ouvert ma fenêtre pour laisser entrer le soleil _

_Pendant que tu dormais à poings fermés_

_J'ai fait du café noir pour voir si je ne rêvais pas _

_Je ne voulais pas y croire, y croire encore une fois_

_**An 1, Quatrième Age, 25 mars**_

L'aube se lève sur l'Ithilien et sur Emyn Arnen, résidence de l'Intendant depuis deux ans. Dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son épouse, il dort paisiblement, mais Eowyn est assise près de la fenêtre, son regard gris se perdant à l'horizon. Elle est encore en chemise de nuit, ayant seulement un châle sur ses épaules, et la disposition des plis de la chemise laisse deviner les rondeurs d'une grossesse de cinq mois. Elle tient à la main une tasse de tisane, qu'elle sirote lentement en attendant que son époux et son fils aîné se réveillent.

Elle se tourne alors vers le lit, et observe Faramir paisiblement endormi, ses beaux traits nobles reposés dans le sommeil, et sourit. Voilà déjà presque trois ans qu'elle s'est mariée, et jamais elle n'a regretté une seule seconde de l'avoir fait, Faramir est un époux aussi courageux que sensible, qui l'aime et la protège…elle lui a déjà donné un fils, et elle espère lui en donner un second dans quelques mois, même si elle aimerait aussi avoir une fille. Elle a enfin une stabilité, et goûte une paix et une plénitude qu'elle n'a jamais connues…

Faramir bouge dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveille pas encore, et Eowyn remplit ses yeux de cette vision qu'elle apprécie, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

_L'amour est un soleil _

_Qui m'a souvent chauffé le cœur _

_Mais quand il brûle trop fort_

_Il me fait peur_

Son esprit remonte quelques années en arrière, lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, lorsqu'elle était tombée désespérément amoureuse d'Aragorn, le beau et sombre capitaine des Rangers. Lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée, elle avait voulu mourir, mais de façon éclatante, à la bataille qui déciderait du destin de la Terre du Milieu. En y réfléchissant, elle reconnaît avoir agi de manière excessive, désespérée et délaissée, mais elle s'était comportée de façon héroïque à la bataille, de cela elle ne rougirait jamais. Aragorn l'a sauvée après la bataille, la ramenant parmi les vivants alors que l'ombre l'étreignait déjà, mais son mal-être n'avait pas disparu, elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. Aragorn ne voulait pas d'elle, son frère n'avait plus besoin d'elle maintenant qu'il était roi, elle se croyait inutile, elle la guerrière courageuse dont tout le monde louait les exploits mais dont personne ne se souciait vraiment à part peut-être Eomer et Merry…

A cette époque, elle n'entrevoyait que la mort pour mettre fin à son malaise, à cette tristesse qui ne voulait pas la lâcher, qui gangrenait son cœur et son esprit et qui ne lui laissait pas de repos, alors que la Terre du Milieu menaçait elle aussi de sombrer dans le chaos.

_Tu arrives_

_Et tu me donnes envie de vivre_

_Et moi qui hier encore_

_Voulais me jeter dans le vide_

_Je m'éveille à la douceur de notre corps_

_Et l'amour est un soleil qui luit à nouveau sur mes jours_

C'est alors qu'elle avait rencontré Faramir, dans les jardins des Maisons de Guérison, alors qu'elle se désolait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de ce qui se passait en Mordor. Lui aussi était seul, perdu, meurtri, mais il avait pris le temps de l'aider, de la comprendre, alors qu'il avait perdu en peu de temps à la fois son père et son frère, la seule famille qui lui restât. Claquemurée en elle-même, elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite le tendre sentiment qui était en train d'éclore dans le cœur du jeune Intendant du Gondor, et dans le sien également, même si elle refusait de le voir. Faramir avait demandé comme une faveur qu'elle l'aidât de sa compagnie à supporter le poids de sa charge, mais elle avait été quelque peu sèche et impolie au départ, refusant de partager avec quiconque le sombre sentiment qui la taraudait. Mais il avait su voir clair en elle avec cette clairvoyance qui le caractérisait et qui venait sans doute de Nùmenor, voir cette douleur inexprimable et, tendrement, il lui avait avoué son amour, sur les murs de Minas Tirith…

Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce jour qui est gravé dans son esprit, ce jour où elle a enfin assumé les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Faramir et accepté sa demande en mariage. Encore maintenant, elle se disait que c'était la meilleure décision qu'elle eût jamais pris, Faramir est l'homme de sa vie et elle l'aime pour lui-même, alors qu'elle a pris pour de l'amour l'admiration qu'elle portait à l'époque à Aragorn…

L'enfant qu'elle porte bouge dans son ventre, la rappelant à la réalité, et elle pose la main sur son ventre rond. Bientôt maman pour la seconde fois, elle voit les choses avec plus de recul, une maturité nouvelle. Le mariage l'a rendue à sa condition de femme, cette condition qu'elle a essayé de repousser de toutes ses forces en combattant comme un homme, voulant qu'on ne la laisse plus derrière alors qu'elle voulait combattre, prouver sa valeur. Elle a compris qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de se réaliser soi-même que sur un champ de bataille. Devenue une guérisseuse renommée, elle a enfin la reconnaissance dont elle avait eu si soif pendant des années, tout en aidant son époux de son mieux…

_On va se faire un monde_

_Ou on se prendra par la main_

_Toi tu me donneras la force d'aller plus loin_

_L'amour est un soleil _

_Qui m'a souvent brûlé les ailes_

_Mais dis-moi qu'avec toi_

_Ça sera pas pareil_

Faramir a fort à faire pour réhabiliter l'Ithilien, territoire ennemi pendant des années, jardin du Gondor retourné à l'état sauvage. Pourtant, il aime ce territoire, et veut absolument lui rendre son lustre d'antan, y consacrant toute son énergie. Devenu aussi Intendant de Gondor par droit héréditaire en même temps que prince d'Ithilien, il doit aussi assumer les responsabilités inhérentes à sa charge. Eowyn le seconde de son mieux, lui donnant parfois son conseil quand il le lui demande, s'occupant des enfants et assumant les charges qu'elle a auprès de la reine.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été, et qu'elle est encore au fond d'elle-même, une guerrière ? Elewinë, son épée, repose dans un coffre, et elle sait qu'elle ne la brandira plus, elle la transmettra à sa fille, si elle en a une, comme le veut la tradition…

Elle sent alors une main se poser sur son ventre, et une voix terriblement familière dire :

« Que fais-tu déjà debout, dame de mes pensées ? »

Pendant qu'elle était en train de penser, Faramir s'est réveillé, et elle se blottit contre lui avec un soupir de délice, appuyant son dos contre son ventre musclé. Il dit :

« Tu vas bien, au moins ? »

Elle se retourne, pose ses mains sur sa poitrine et lui dit, son regard gris plongeant au fond du regard bleu de son époux :

« Oui, je vais bien, je pensais juste… »

Décidément il s'inquiétait toujours, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, il l'avait toujours fait, surtout pendant sa première grossesse…

Mais le passé est embaumé, une pièce dans son cœur qu'elle a acceptée pour enfin regarder vers le futur, enfin vivre pleinement la vie qu'elle s'est choisie : mère, épouse, femme.

**FIN**


End file.
